The Gerald Dynasty
The Gerald Dynasty is the bloodline and lineage emperors and empresses. They are the ruling family of the Empire and ruled for many years. __TOC__ Gilbert Gerald I Gilbert Gerald was the first emperor of the Gerald Dynasty, Gilbert built a vast military during his rule and had numerous generals. Jeremy Gerald would be considered the beginning of the Empire. Gilbert Gerald ruled from 5B CE to 45 BCE. Gilbert would be viewed and worshiped by many. Nigel Gerald I Nigel Gerald I was the grandson of Gilbert Gerald and made various contributions to Nigel, Reginald Gerald I conquered Los Santos, Iran and Mexico during his reign. Nigel Gerald I went missing after his step sister murdered his pet chinchilla. Nigel Gerald ruled from 45 BCE to 78 BCE. Felicity-chan Gerald Felicty-chan was a beautiful woman, every man loved her and woman wanted to be her. She was often stared at during her speeches, Felicity-chan made numerous contributions such as destroying Canada. Which criticized Felicity-chan for her being an incompetent ruler. Felicity-chan was assassinated by her sister. Felicity-chan Gerald ruled from 78 BCE to 85 BCE. Nigel Gerald II Nigel Gerald II was a incompetent ruler, his cruel and cunning sister killed Nigel. Nigel Gerald II ruled from 85 BCE to 86 BCE. Felicity Gerald II Felicity II was a manipulative woman, Felicity II assassinated many leaders and conquered their lands. Felicity II then gave birth to Milton Gerald who would then inherit her sociopath tendencies. Felicity Gerald II ruled from 86 BCE to 94 BCE Milton Gerald Milton Gerald was a cunning and cruel old man, with almost no emotion. Milton Gerald conquered many lands and was an autocratic dictator, Milton Gerald had turrets and autism and was severely mentally ill. Milton had two children, who were both very ambitious. Milton Gerald forced the children to fight for inheritance, when his second youngest son Ryan Gerald was to be the heir of the throne. Milton Gerald's son Simon sent Ryan's soul to Tiffany's realm and killed Milton Gerald. Milton being immortal taunted his son for the rest of his life, Milton then resided in an unknown tomb which would never be found. Milton being very well alive, ruled a cult of people being the Supreme Lord. Eventually Simon tracked down his father, and killed him finally. Milton-Gerald ruled from 95 BCE to 126 BCE. Simon Gerald Simon Gerald was a cruel and cunning mystic emperor, combined the souls of Lord Richard and Simon Gerald. Simon was a great ruler, Simon led his forces onto Tamriel and then invaded Cyrodiil and became the capital of the Empire. After failed assassination attempts on Simon, Simon fled to a underground palace. He ruled with a hidden hand for the last 4 decades. Eventually, Simon was confronted by his son Gilbert Gerald II, which was not happy. During the confrontation, Simon's combined soul with Richard eventually caused his body to slowly die. During his confrontation with his son Simon's soul died. With his last moments he and his son held each other as Simon passed away. Gilbert would not inherit his fathers cruel and cunning ways. When Simon's soul died every sign of inheritance also went away. Allowing Gilbert Gerald to rule in peace, for a while.